


Roller Coaster

by wingsofaboy



Series: Fun at the Amusement Park [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, It's not explicit but you have full permission to imagine they're on a date, Mention of motion sickness, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: Duo breathed through his nose. "That thing scrambled me like an egg.""Really." [Wufei's] voice was deadpan. "That didn't even count as space training for beginners.""I don't know what to tell you.""And you are aGundam pilot."
Series: Fun at the Amusement Park [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190309
Kudos: 3





	Roller Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the COW-T challenge @ landedifandom. Week 4, Mission 3, prompt Luna Park (amusemet park).

After three shaky steps Duo found pebbles first, then a patch of green. He lingered against a pole as he tried his best to keep the screams out of his ears and the goo inside his stomach.

"God, I feel bad."

"Why?" Wufei's voice was almost engulfed by the scared shrills coming from the coaster.

Duo breathed through his nose. "That thing scrambled me like an egg."

"Really." His voice was deadpan. "That didn't even count as space training for beginners."

"I don't know what to tell you."

"And you are a _Gundam pilot_."

Duo whined and pressed his stomach. "Alright, maybe climbing the roller coasters after eating the fritters had been a bad idea."

"And the cotton candy."

"Yeah."

"And the marshmallows."

"I get it."

"And a whole liter of soda."

"I'm seriously gonna puke if you don't shut up."

Duo peeked under his bangs, and watched Wufei as he bit his bottom lip and looked elsewhere. Then Duo went back to concentrate on his pain. He breathed in once or twice, tried to subdue the nausea. His stomach weighted on his chest and his limbs had the consistency of over cooked noodles.

Okay, maybe this was a bad example, holy shit...

A warm hand hovered on his back and was placed at the bottom of his spine. Duo moaned; "What is it?"

Wufei offered him a bottle of still water. "Drink this. And get up, it's better for your stomach."

Duo took the bottle and Wufei helped him up. He gave him a couple of awkward pats. "There. You're better now."

"Thanks buddy."

"Whatever." Then, Wufei asked: "What do you want to do now?"

Duo pretended to think it over. "The teacups?"

Wufei gave him a dirty look, and walked away.


End file.
